The stabilization of rock in mining and tunneling operations has been of importance since the beginning of the mining industry. Unsupported rock and tunnel walls can collapse killing personnel, destroying equipment and delaying removal of the product because tunnels need to be reopened. This is most important in areas with seismic activities or rock shifting due to tunneling. The conventional rock bolt would yield a small amount from plastic deformation and then suddenly fail without warning because it had insufficient properties to absorb a sufficient amount of energy.